Worlds Apart
by Cyan'Amber'-Ambrosia
Summary: A pair of 'pure blooded' Jedi apprentices enter Tim Zahn and Lucas' universe and turn things topsy turvy. Lots of G. A. thrawn to come! (not HP purebloods!)
1. Default Chapter

Hello Everybody!  
This is my journal.(obviously)  
I finished that dern 3 pg. paper for philosophy. yeah!  
now down to the nitty gritty.  
  
I don't know if everybody knows or not but I write stories.  
I spend most of my waking hours wrapped in daydreams, actually.  
It's lots of fun!  
So I've decided to post one of my current stories, in small 'readable' sections. 'Cause if I just stick the whole thing on here right now, nobody's going to read it. They'll just skim the first paragraph and quit.  
  
So here goes the really sucky prelude:

**Official opening title:** A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...  
  
**Pissed off under paid writer:** Hey! Wait a minute!  
The story's in this galaxy, moron! And it's practically going on right now!

Are you illiterate?!  
  
**Official opening title:** We are sorry for the inconvenience...  
  
Far away from the New Republic and dying Empire, on the planet Earth, a remnant of the Old Jedi Order servived in secrecy. He waited for years, biding his time until it was safe to rejoin the galaxy. In his spare time on Earth he picked two Force sensitive children to train. The Jedi master, however, gave his apprentices new names to use while in his care. The older, a boy, he named Cyrus. The younger, a girl, he named Cyan.  
For ten years the master taugth his apprentices, until one day...

"Come along now! Hurry! Hurry! Get every thing packed up. Cyrus, get those boxes out of the living room and onto the ship. Quickly!" Mr. Lynne shouted as he ran through the house throwing random objects into boxes. Cyan brought her three carefully packed boxes out into the living room and watched as Cyrus levitated about seven rather large packages and guided them out into the backyard---being a student of the Force definitely had its perks. He came back in a moment later with the slightest trace of sweat on his brow.  
"Come on, Amber! Get the rest of your stuff loaded. We don't have all day." He said in a poor imitation of an order.  
Cyan rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her friend.  
"Worry about your own stuff, Jerome." She said, with extra emphasis on the name.  
The two rarely used their birth names, except for teasing.  
Cyan made her way outside, using physical strength to carry her boxes. Cyrus followed her out into the morning fog.  
"I am the oldest, you know."  
"So what?" Cyan shrugged.  
"So, I have seniority." He said with little effort.  
"Uh, huh. Two years is hardly what I would call seniority, besides we were apprenticed the same year." Cyan replied tartly.  
"If this was the military I would have you busted for insubordination." Cyrus said jokingly.  
"Then it's good thing it isn't, huh?" Cyan remarked stubbornly.  
Two and a half hours later they sat in the Pinto Lark, Master Lynne's old star cruiser that had been expertly disguised as a broken down Winnebago next to a tool shed in the back yard. Master Lynne was the pilot while Jerome sat in the co-pilot's seat looking as if he had just defeated the Dark lord of the Sith and been elected Supreme Chancellor. Cyan gazed pitifully out of the front window. No, she amended herself, it would have to be called the forward view port now. She had no desire to leave Earth, and why should she? It was her home. Every thing made sense there, unlike this new place. From what Master Lynne had taught and from what she had read in the Data Files, the Galaxy Proper was terribly unpredictable. The one huge super culture of the galaxy was muddied and unclean in Cyan's opinion. Crime syndicates like Black Sun and the Hutts made the Mafia and the South American Drug Lords seem like Boy Scouts. As Master Lynne said, the galaxy was rotting and only the planets fortunate enough to be overlooked still enjoyed relative peace. Cyrus, Cyan's opposite in nearly everything, wanted to leave the sheltered life of Earth. He considered the galaxy to be some grand adventure where he could play the hero and make his name famous.  
"Well it'll be three days till we reach Bimmisaari." Lynne said into her thoughts.  
Cyan looked sharply at her master "You mean to say that it will only take three days to reach the mid-rim? How on Earth?"  
Master Lynne gave a sly smile and shrugged "I tinkered with the hyper drive a little. No harm done."  
Cyan still couldn't believe it; even Cyrus looked surprised.

To Bimmisaari from Earth in only three days meant that they were traveling at least at 0.2 past light speed. Such a pace was simply unheard of.

Cyan settled back in her seat and began to scan the different Comm frequencies for something interesting. She ran across and read several military dispatches from both the New Republic and the Empire. On a miniature holo-board she set up the opposing groups positions and watched for an overall strategy to take shape.  
Cyan loved to set up battle plans. It was one of her favorite studies that she kept to the side of her Jedi training. Of course, Master Lynne taught Cyrus and her something in the way of strategy, but Cyan loved to take it up a few levels so that she could create entire campaigns. She had beaten all of her friends in Risk so many times that it wasn't funny.  
Cyan leaned forward in her chair trying to pick out any major differences between the Imperial groups: the kind of differences that would denote a variation in commanders.  
Cyrus stopped beside her on his way back from storage to get a ration pack and thoughtfully watched the display. "Playing Battle Ship again?"  
She smiled, "Somewhat. Check it out and tell me what you think."  
Cyrus leaned closer and seemed to think a minute.

"Same overall commander?"  
Cyan looked back at the holos.

"I think so, haven't seen anything to the contrary."  
Cyrus shook his head,

"Wow, that's got to be some commander then. You'd think it would be bad to split up your ships and fight like that?"  
  
Bum Bum Bum!  
To be continued!


	2. Imperial Space

Deep in Imperial space, a lone star destroyer slipped quietly through the inky void.

Its captain stood proudly on the bridge, surveying the work of the crew.

"Captain Pelleaon? The task force at Yn'chon just reported in." A young Ensign said quietly from the side.

The captain nodded.

"Good. That's the last of them. I want a full report upon their arrival."

"Yes, sir!"

Pelleaon stood for a moment then turned and headed for the turbo lifts.

The Admiral would be in his command room about now and Pelleaon had never disturbed his superior by intercom. So, he would go tell the Admiral in person.

To the captain's surprise the doors to the command room slid open as he approached them. The antechamber was dark, as usual. Pelleaon made deliberate steps to the inner door. A mewling voice in his ear made him jump and spin around. But the Admiral's deadly bodyguard was nowhere to be seen.

Captain Pelleaon growled under his breath about how annoying these stupid Noghri tricks were. He finally turned back toward the door and it opened at his request.

In the center of the circular room sat the Admiral. A few display rings were wrapped around his command chair. He was quite a specimen, this commander. His pale blue skin and glowing red eyes were quite alien but his build was human. He was Grand Admiral Thrawn.

Pelleaon cautiously stepped up to the outer ring and waited.

"Good Afternoon, Captain. I trust all the task forces have reported in?" said the Admiral in a cool, clear voice.

"Yes, sir. Yn'chon just came through."

"Statistics?"

"A full report should be coming in any minute, Admiral."

"Excellent! Any headway on that rebound signal we picked up?"

"No, sir. Comm-scan thinks it was just an anomaly of some sort. Probably caused by a gamma burst."

Thrawn considered this. "Hmm. An interesting phenomenon, I agree. Very unlikely, though."

Pelleaon was a little confused.

"I'm not sure that I follow, sir."

"Simple, Captain. That signal was not caused by a gamma burst, though an accident it may be. I came across a similar thing in the Unkown Regions. The rebound signal was caused by the 'echo' of an incredibly fast hyper drive."

"Hyper drive?! Just how fast is this?"

Thrawn took a deep breath and looked thoughtfully at the captain.

"Oh, I'd say about point three or lower."

"That's impossible! There's no ship capable of that speed." Pelleaon scoffed.

"Actually, I captured such a ship once but before we could send a boarding party it self destructed, killing half of my crew. No, it does exist. The only problem is getting an accurate reading so as to track it."

"You want to capture the ship?"

Thrawn looked at Pelleaon, a cunning smile on his face. "Of course. With our ships equipped with faster hyper drives, it will be easy to stay ahead of the Rebellion. I want all commands to be on the look out for more 'echos'. Dismissed."


	3. Our Bimmisaari

Cyan watched as the first Imperial task force broke away from its battle and disappeared into hyperspace. Cyan murmured halfway to herself, "Now would you look at that!"

"What?" asked Cyrus.

" Cyrus, Our mystery commander is a Napoleon in the making. The first two assaults were feints to draw off New Republic ships from the intended target. Amazing!" Cyan clapped her hands with delight. Cyrus-Jerome glanced at Cyan with concern, and then looked back at the display, trying to understand what had just happened. "Okay, Cyan. You're weird, you know that?!"

Cyan laughed as Cyrus went back to his seat. Poor guy, it was one of their striking differences again. Cyrus loved to fight hand-to-hand, but wasn't up for Cyan's strategizing. Scheming, he called it.

Cyrus was what most called a people person. He would go out to every party and would occasionally drag Cyan along, saying it was good for girls to go to parties and dance with guys. Cyan seriously doubted this and preferred to stay at home and research the old archives. Still, he only meant well and was the best brother-like person Cyan could ask for.

Several hours went by and eventually the fighting stopped. Cyan wanted to keep an eye on the Imperial commander.

The Jedi had been the guardians of peace in the Old Republic for a thousand generations and Cyan was determined to help this New Republic any way she could. With that final thought, Cyan fell into a deep but troubled sleep.

The black and glittering void spread into infinity on all sides. All was silent as Cyan gazed at the stars. A sudden dread gripped her and the starry sky grew cold and threatening. Cyan turned and her breath caught as she saw the beautiful bluish-green orb of Earth. The love she felt for her home managed to dull the coldness she felt from the stars. As she looked, she marveled at the wonderful blues and greens that blended to perfection beneath her. The enchantment ended too soon as her sight was torn from the planet back to the void. It was no longer empty. A huge arrowhead shape loomed in front of her. Cyan's sluggish mind recognized it as a battle ship of Imperial make but by instinct knew it to be a great evil. Cyan watched the ship, daring it to creep any closer. A pair of black void like eyes suddenly peered at Cyan from the void behind the ship. Those eyes held nothing but ill for Cyan and the precious jewel behind her. Cyan twisted around and cried out at the terrible threat facing Home, a threat she felt powerless against.

Cyan jerked awake. The dream fading away to nothing as the _Pinto Lark_'s cabin came into focus. Cyrus sat in the Co-pilot's chair, absently flipping through Holo-net frequencies in much the same way he went through the cable channels at home. The sight made Cyan grin. Cyrus turned around and smirked at her.

"Up and at 'em, Sunshine! For a while there I thought you were going to sleep the whole way to Bimmisaari." he said jokingly. Cyan cocked her head to one side and smirked back.

"Some how, I don't think that's entirely possible, Cyrus." She said. His eye brows lifted a bit, but he said nothing and turned back to the Holo-net. Master Lynne swept into the cabin from storage, obviously excited about something.

"Well, well, How about it?" asked Lynne, standing in the center of the room rubbing his hands together. Cyrus turned to look at his master.

"She's coming up, another twenty minutes."

Amber felt her mouth fall open. Surely she hadn't slept...

"Two days." Confirmed her master. "Nothing to worry about, of course. Once stayed asleep a full week, myself."

They all settled into their seats as the star lines shrank back into stars and the crescent of Bimmisaari came into view. Master Lynne had a brief conversation with the space port traffic controller, and then motioned for Cyrus to take them down. Cyan craned her neck to get a better look out of the view port. The terrain below was uniform. Forests and lakes dotted the surface.

As the _Pinto Lark_ lowered itself to the landing surface, Cyan's eyes nearly popped out of her head. The forest was moving and not only that it was...furry.

"That can't be normal." She said in a hushed voice. Master Lynne turned on her with a wry expression.

"For the Bimms it is. You'll find that many words will be redefined over the next few days."

"Yes, sir." Cyan replied as she carefully looked at Cyrus. He eyed the waving 'trees' with disgust.

Outside the ship it didn't get much better. A bimm guide presented himself and led them inside the city; Cyan's first meeting with an alien. The Bimms reminded her of little goat people without horns.

Two hours later they were settled in a hotel. Within those two hours, Mr. Lynne had activated one of his bank accounts, bought new and 'proper' clothing for Cyan and Cyrus, and made sure that his apprentices were washed and well fed.

Cyan walked out of the bathroom (she still couldn't bring herself to call it the 'fresher) wearing her new clothes.

"Well, Cyrus? What do you think?" Cyan asked, hoping that Cyrus wouldn't make fun of her. He glanced up from some interesting broadcast on the holo-net and did a double take.

"Mercy! Cyan. You look amazing! Like a warlock or something." Cyrus cried. Cyan blinked at him. "A warlock?" she asked uncertainly.

"Well, what ever. It's very cool." Cyrus said shrugging.

Cyan glanced down at her robes. They were of good material and practical, true to the Jedi design. The color was a wonderful navy blue. Cyrus' own robes were a deep burgundy and they were similar in make to hers.

Cyan brushed her reddish-mahogany hair out of her eyes. On making the transition from ship to planet, her hair had decided to go into ultra-frizz mode. It stuck out in odd wisps and curls that only got worse when combed. Cyan sighed and avoided looking at the mirror on the wall opposite.

Cyrus frowned up at her from the display as he picked up on her mood.

"Honestly, Cyan. All you had to do was ask or something." He said. Cyrus dug his hand into his pocket, and then pulled out a bright purple elastic hair tie.

Cyan took it and began to pull back her hair.

"You are a life saver, Cyrus!" she said thanking him.

"That's okay. _I _couldn't very well use it."

Cyan grinned at that last comment and then dared a peek at her reflection. It wasn't the best looking head of hair in the galaxy, but at least it would stay out of her face for a while. She turned her head slightly to see if the half-pony tail was crooked. Cyan kept her hair fairly short and never had enough for a proper pony tail.

All right, she thought, now I'm ready for anything.


End file.
